Feeling Mortal
by RaevynMoon
Summary: It had to happen a meta-human with the ability to take the strengths from anyone she touched. Unfortunately when that person is the Flash the strengths are gone and what is left is mortal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is merely an idea I had while studying. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning – these will be short chapters. More drabble than anything else.

Note – I re-wrote the first two chapters to help the flow better and to acknowledge that these chapters will be "15 minute chapters." As in, I write them in about fifteen minutes. They should make for short chapters but frequent updates.

Potential Crossovers –

Smallville (CW) Although now Clark Kent is the same age as Oliver Queen, so Clark is 28-30. He graduated from Metropolis University at 22 and has worked at the Daily Planet since then. I don't know how much he will be mentioned, other than in passing if I need a reporter to come in from out of town. Or if I have to mention Smallville, Kansas or Metropolis.

Arrow (CW) – Obviously.

Glee (FOX) – POTENTIAL - Sebastian Smythe as Barry Allen's twin bro who left Central after Mary Allen was murdered by Eobard Thawne? Only now, he is in Law School at Georgetown after getting his B.S. at Columbia and M.B.A. at Harvard.

One

The Leech.

That's what Cisco dubbed the newest Meta-human who began causing havoc in Central City. Well, not so much havoc as "disabling anyone who came close to her" in a semi-permanent way.

With one touch, she could drain whomsoever she touched of all of their strengths. And it wasn't just meta-humans that were affected by the Leech. Her abilities extended to normal people sapping them of their strength and compromising their immune systems every person she touched. Even if they were not a meta-human, all experienced some sort of fatigue, muscle weakness, and even illness due to even the briefest of contact with her.

It was just Barry's luck that she was the person he would have to save from the likes of Snart and the Rogues.

Barry could understand why Snart would have wanted her in the first place, her ability to compromise and weaken those she came into contact with was exceptionally useful.

After her strict denial to join Captain Cold, Snart announced hunting season. Hunting season in a "Capture-Her-We-Want-to-use-her" kind of way.

The Flash barely got her out of the way in time when two rogues and an independent contractor went after her. Unfortunately, that led to a game of hide and seek three hours before Central City PD finally arrived. Of course, that was only after Snart missed and froze surveillance equipment that had a temperature alarm that went straight to CCPD. Palmer Tech put out an alarm that if exposed to extreme temperatures sent out an alarm within microseconds.

Half of the businesses in Central City were on the waiting list for the alarms in response to Captain Cold and the Rogues.

The other half had enough money to secure their businesses were not on the waiting list. It also helped that some of them had government contracts.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Disclaimer: This is merely an idea I had while studying. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning – these will be short chapters. More drabble than anything else.

Note – I re-wrote the first two chapters to help the flow better and to acknowledge that these chapters will be "15 minute chapters." As in, I write them in about fifteen minutes. They should make for short chapters but frequent updates.

Potential Crossovers –

Smallville (CW) Although now Clark Kent is the same age as Oliver Queen, so Clark is 28-30. He graduated from Metropolis University at 22 and has worked at the Daily Planet since then. I don't know how much he will be mentioned, other than in passing if I need a reporter to come in from out of town. Or if I have to mention Smallville, Kansas.

Arrow (CW) – Obviously, will definitely have something with Arrow. I kind of picture Felicity and Barry being Nerd Buddies. Getting jokes about Dr. Who, Marvel and

Glee (FOX) – POTENTIAL - Sebastian Smythe as Barry Allen's twin bro who left Central after Mary Allen was murdered by Eobard Thawne? Only now, he is in Law School at Georgetown after getting his B.S. at Columbia and M.B.A. at Harvard.

NOTE: Just realized I need a timeline. This takes place prior to "The Nuclear Man." Because I can sympathize with Harrison Wells and not Eobard Thawne. Plus, I need Eddie eventually for slight comic relief. I think. The actor's cute. What can I say?

Chapter

Maria Esperanza Salvador was NOT a huge nerd.

But when the opportunity came for her to go to S.T.A.R. Labs to watch the particle accelerator turn on (and film it for her cousin who was in Smallville, Kansas picking up a load of organic beef for the family business), she jumped at the opportunity.

Call it being influenced by her inner nerd. But she had no idea that day would forever change her life.

She had some control, but only around normal people. She realized the hard way that intentionally taking a normal person's energy also drained hers. She got a temporary high, no more than a few hours, crashed and slept for about twelve hours.

The first time she'd encountered another Meta, though?

She'd gotten an energy boost that kept her awake for three days straight. One eight-hour sleep later and she was back at normal energy levels.

Her family thought she'd been dosed with something while doing a shift at the bar the family owned.

The "No Way Jose Bar & Grill" specialized in Texas barbeque.

She'd shaken the hand of one of her customers. Someone found him passed out in the parking lot and called the cops thinking the guy was dead.

She found out later she'd shaken the hand of a meta-human, she only found that out because the guy was wanted for killing a cop and his picture was all over the 5 o' clock news after he'd been arrested after being found "asleep" in the parking lot outside of the bar.

When Snart went after her, she'd never been more grateful to see another meta-human. The Flash saved her ass.

She'd tried not to touch him but unfortunately, she didn't have many options when he had to pick her up in order to move her from Snart's ice beam.

She thought he was covered up but she must have touched his cheek or something. She was so amped-up on adrenaline that she didn't notice her energy increase.

She noticed the Flash becoming weaker towards the end before he finally left and drove Snart away, giving her a chance to leave.

Ultimately, she'd used her power on Snart.

He'd crumbled immediately and seemed to be of the opinion that he would be better off if he left her alone.

She used the energy to give the kitchen at the Bar a long overdue cleaning.

Then she was still awake for the next four days, crashed and slept for the next 16.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is merely an idea I had while studying. No copyright infringement is intended. If you attempt to sue me, I will gladly hand over my student loans.

Warning – these will be short chapters. More drabble than anything else. Nothing like my other stories. These are what I like to call "15 minute chapters." As in, I write them in 15 minutes.

Chapter

 _My name is Barry Allen, and I was the fastest man alive and I will be again as soon as the "Leech's" effect wears off._ Barry thought as he walked into the precinct. For the first time in a long time he'd had to take public transportation.

To give her credit, she hadn't wanted to touch him.

Afterwards, he'd played an Online RPG with Felicity, mostly talking to the blonde, until he actually felt himself getting tired. Felicity gave him crap about it but told him that even heroes have to sleep sometime.

By the time he awoke the next morning, he couldn't run at even half of his normal 539 mph speed. Not even a fiftieth of what he'd used to be able to do.

Somehow, he wasn't late for work. He'd remembered the old bus schedules and just barely caught it.

He made the call to Cisco.

"Yo Barry. Just about to call you."

"Maria touched me, Cisco." He whispered into his phone. He heard Cisco take in a breath, and could practically see the engineer pale.

"In other words, you won't be wearing _our_ suit any time soon?"

"Yeah, probably not." Barry admitted reluctantly as the bus stopped near the station. Barry grabbed his bag and got off. "Listen, I'm going to be out of it until… however long it takes to shake this off. Did Maria say if she knew how long it affects the people she comes into contact with?"

"No, sorry."

Barry all but groaned before he walked into the station. This was going to be a LONG day.

Flash

Detective Joe West frowned when he saw Barry fill the Queen Consolidated Coffee tumbler for the fourth time. Lately, Barry never needed coffee.

"You OK, Bar?" Joe asked, frowning as he saw Barry go back to the coffee pot.

Barry walked over, "Not exactly. Feels like I'm not firing on all cylinders."

Joe frowned, "How fast have you been running?"

Barry shrugged, "Maybe 10 horses."

Joe winced, "But other than that, are you feeling OK?"

Barry shrugged, "Tired, but other than that, I'm OK."

"Good." Joe said as Eddie came over.

"Geeze Allen, that's what, your third re-fill this morning?"

Barry glared at Eddie, "Bite me, Thawne."

Eddie grinned and put his hands up in surrender. "Someone hasn't drank enough coffee this morning. What happen? You find a game online and play all night?"

"No. Felicity and I were only playing until 1 am." Barry admitted. "Just can't get motivated."

Captain Singh frowned, "I don't want to hear that from my CSI. You OK Allen?"

Barry turned, "Uh, yeah. Just getting more coffee." He said as he motioned with his tumbler. "I'll get back downstairs." He said and went to the elevator.

Fortunately it was a slow day, nothing came into the office until a half hour before the end of his shift.


End file.
